dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Timeline of events in Comprehensive Gerosha
The following article is a list of the chronological order in which major events in the Comprehensive Gerosha universe take place. For the 2007 webcomics, see Timeline of events in Classic Gerosha. For Cataclysmic Gerosha, see Timeline of events in Cataclysmic Gerosha. Early AD * A runaway slave named Zeras discovers Zeran holes that lead to Metheel. He is also struck by the Marlquaan, becoming the first Marlquaanite. * Several individuals persecuted by Roman authorities for numerous reasons flee with Zeras to form the first Meethlites. * Keeping contact with Earth on occasion on belief it is necessary, the early Meethlites nevertheless keep their technological advancements over Earth technology a secret. Dark Ages * The Meethlites become very advanced in their technology, and still do not share much of it with Earth. * Lord Zeras is hailed as a patron saint. * From knowledge of Zeran portals come Zeran Wardrobes and Zeran teleporters * The Marlquaan is first discovered. * Metheel's twin world Phaelon is colonized. The Phaelite civilization begins. Ming Dynasty * The Marlquaan first strikes Earth. First Marlquaanites are created, but are not as difficult to kill as the latter generation. * A radioactive substance known as nin-chyo is first discovered in China. Much of it is confiscated by the emperor and hidden in a place deemed safe far away from villages. The original cave of its finding is sealed shut. Renaissance era Phaelites and Meethlites begin to find themselves facing rivalry with each other. 17th-century America * The Phaelites and Meethlites begin commencing experimentation on themselves, making themselves into distinct new species of humanity. The Phaelites become green-skinned and the Meethlites graphite-skinned. They begin developing their modern tastes and personal goals, along with their modern appearances. * John Domeck is transported into the 21st century by a Marlquaan attack while he was on a beach being accused of witchcraft due to his knowledge of the Marlquaan. He becomes the Gray Champion in the 21st century (see below.) * Sarah "Meshaluta" Umpid is born. * The Disciples of Meshaluta form early. * Meshaluta is killed. The curse on the Rintolin family begins. 18th-century America * Zechariah Rintolin unsuccessfully tries to break the curse by changing his name to Robert Rintel and moving westward. Meshaluta begins a ruthless pursuit to destroy the Rintels and have herself resurrected. * Conducting westward exploration, retired sea pirate Henry Lohtz buries his unthinkable fortune. He bore the legendary "Gerosha Stone," but told no one that the stone was actually a seashell with a letter "G" carved into it by unknown forces at sea. It would later be discovered by Stan Flippo in the 20th century, and would inspire the renaming of Boonville into Gerosha. 19th century * Phaelites and Meethlites begin experimenting with the development of connections with governments on Earth to establish effective operatives, but remain undercover for the sake of ordinary civilians. They also ponder creating various types of human-animal hybrid in the hopes of producing an army. * Villains take over Meethlite society and corrupt its ways. The goal of a future human-animal hybrid becomes an imperative. * The French Revolution breaks out. * A sailor named Zhin Loo and his daughter Min arrive in France at an inopportune moment in an attempt to discuss the nin-chyo legend with a curious Louis XVI. The French capture Min and kill everyone else aboard the vessel. Min herself is sent to the guillotine. * Sanction Harlem is executed by hanging. * 1837: Recalling the Marlquaan incident legend, Nathaniel Hawthorne speculates that the pilgrim who disappeared during it may have returned as a ghost to confront Sir Edmund Andros. He writes his short story The Gray Champion in response to this theory. * 1890s: A miner named Sam is framed for murder in a silver mine in Applestream, Colorado. He is executed inside his own cabin by way of excessive bee stings. Due to his link with Meshaluta, he becomes the notorious specter named Honeybee Samuel. His cabin is rumored to be cursed. * While the war rages on Phaelon and Metheel, exiles from both worlds take up permanent shelter on Earth. * A Rintel is killed in a fire in Peshtigo, Wisconsin. 20th century * Sadasheeva Cherupara and Alexis Hood marry in India. They conceive a child soon after. * Sadasheeva is murdered by Thuggees. Alexis flees to Indiana. * The first successful test of a male Centhuen Prototype, Centipede Charlie, is performed by the Phaelites for use in WWII. * Marissa Hood is born. * Mao Zedong takes over China. He speculates the possibilities of creating nuclear weapons with nin-chyo. The projects Ming-Yo and Ming-Cho are made into secretive plans, but methods of production are a ways off as Chinese officials plot the best way to implement Communism. * Baseball player Steve McNolan has a violent falling out with his domestic partner, Alison Ligash. * Alexis is murdered by Meethlites, particularly a faction which will become known as the Hebbleskin Gang. * Steve becomes a threat to Alison, and for protection, she agrees to give her firstborn for Phaelite experimentation. * Tobey Flippo, not fond of the Phaelites, nevertheless agrees to the experiment. * Tobey and Alison marry. Tobey officially adopts the baby Stan. * Dwayne Lloyd, a descendant of Honeybee Samuel, rapes Marissa Hood. He is eventually caught and sent to prison, where he is murdered by inmates that were fed up with his evil mute staring. * Shalia Hood is born. * Steve McNolan dies in prison from throat cancer. * The Phaelites, successful with their experiments on Stan, infuse him with the potential to create a Centhuen Prototype. They repeat the experiment on several other donated babies in the hopes of creating enough Centhuen Prototypes to recruit a few and study them. They hope the prototypes will allow them to create true Centhuens in the future. The era of Centi-humanity is born. * Some of Stan's DNA is fused with an egg from the Phaelite-raised scientist Insila Murtillo. She then impregnates herself with the fertilized egg under pressure from her colleagues. The egg implants successfully, and she becomes the mother of Darius Philippine. * Alison and Tobey both eventually die, leading to Stan Flippo learning to be a self-sufficient orphan. * Stan and Shalia meet and fall in love. They discover Henry Lohtz's pirate treasure and name their forest outside of Boonville "Gerosha." * Marissa Hood dies of pneumonia. Stan and Shalia decide to elope. * Stan and Shalia give birth to their firstborn son, Reily. * 1980s: ** Stan becomes a baseball player. ** Shalia becomes a politician. ** Reily is kidnapped, and the newly-formed Hebbleskin Gang under the direction of Fantisk Hebbleskin and Sgt. Luddin begin terrorizing Boonville. ** Vince Finton loses his family in Ireland, and moves to Oklahoma City. * 1990: The Battle for Gerosha. Darius Philippine and Mitch Brandel join forces with the National Guard to forcefully remove Fantisk and Luddin from power. Stan and Shalia recover Reily and adopt Erin Wyer into the Flippo family. Boonville is renamed Gerosha. * 1990s: ** Stan and Shalia settle down in Gerosha peacefully. ** The Chinese government grows serious about the Ming-Yo and Ming-Cho project ideas. ** The Mik-Non terrorist group forms in China with plans to confiscate the Ming-Yo and Ming-Cho for their own use once those devices are invented. ** Reily marries Ashlee Kornsdall. They end up having a son named Kirby and move to get their own cooking show. ** Lewis Marrington learns of his French family's heritage, particularly their role in Min Loo's execution and the mysterious word "nin-chyo." He goes on to marry his high school sweetheart Cassie Kerkhart. ** Lewis and Cassie have a son named Rob. * 1999: Candi, Miriam, and Marina are all born early in September. Ties with Imaki Izuki that Stan and Shalia had going all the way back to the Battle for Gerosha come in handy. Imaki becomes Candi's godfather. Early 21st century * Lewis and Cassie Marrington have a daughter named Hannah. Lewis develops tendencies towards alcohol use and Cassie begins having adulterous affairs. The couple's marriage becomes rocky, but they remain together for the sake of the kids. * Hannah meets Jake, a student who had recently moved to the US from Japan. The two of them fall in love. Jake even introduced Hannah to his mentor Imaki Izuki. * Erin Flippo graduates from college. * George Vantin murders Vince's girlfriend Tabitha and her unborn baby with George aboard a vessel. A navy-blue-painted rope is the only thing that saves Vince when he too is attacked by George. From there on, Vince goes underground and assumes the "Navyrope" persona to fight back against abortion coercers. * 2003: Jake moves away, resulting in a tearful breakup between himself and Hannah. * Much to Rob and Hannah's disappointment, their parents Lewis and Cassie cease to attend church. Lewis becomes a full-blown alcoholic and Cassie has an ongoing affair with Vince Lagelle. * Lewis and Cassie Marrington officially divorce. Cassie immediately marries Vince. The kids are devastated. * 2006: Stan and Shalia are both assassinated via road rage. Erin gets custody of her three younger sisters. * 2009: Twins Mark and Aaron find themselves at the mercy of a Sleet Mountain conspiracy. * 2010: Candi breaks up with Don Mendoza. * 2011: The evil FPB agency forms in secret under the Obama administration, with the president not being much aware of its actual purpose. Their abortion coercion and other population control antics infuriate Navyrope, who vows to sabotage them. As Navyrope's freedom fighter career begins, the FPB begins to list him as a terrorist. ** Hurricanes Mahalia and Nekoda strike Louisiana. Meshaluta's power is weakened when she cannot kill Mandy Rintel. ** Jared Rintel has a nightmare about Sanction Harlem's execution. He soon joins forces with Trisha Montoya, who has a number of her own dark secrets. Together, they defeat Honeybee Samuel once and for all. * 2012: Carla Rintel, Keilah, and Cassie the wife of Tim team up to finally destroy Meshaluta once and for all. ** Billionaire and serial rapist Dereck Johnson runs an experiment to control the Marlquaan. It goes wrong, transforming him into a monster known as Eqquibus. It also brings his archnemesis, the Gray Champion, into the 21st century. ** Extirpon is created during the Marlquaan surge. Various villains around the world begin to cower in fear at the thought of him. ** The Meethlites, while not abandoning their AI mind control technologies completely, decide they would prefer to create a lycanthropic army. They settle for studying their Milthuen Prototypes in the hopes of creating true Milthuens. * 2014: Society of the Icy Finger member Miles Charleston refines his ice manipulation powers gained from the Marlquaan incident, and assumes the identity of Chillingworth. He becomes the Gray Champion's new nemesis. * 2017: Garret Whaling date rapes his girlfriend Tiffany Sterlie. She discovers that she is pregnant, and he orders her to have an abortion. When she refuses, he begins chasing her. Navyrope thwarts him, so he gets Clarence Felick of the FPB involved. Navyrope and Tiffany join forces and encourage the city to wage war on the FPB. Things get more complicated when Homeland Security gets involved, believing Navyrope to be a terrorist. * 2018: ** Marina gets pregnant with Andy and marries the father, Matt. ** Candi tries to protect Miriam from getting herself into too much trouble with their older sister Erin, in spite sensing that Miriam has lost her virginity to Phil Couric. ** Candi begins dating Donte McArthur after the two of them defeat a villain in Canada. Ciem: Vigilante Centipede * 2019: ** The Hebbleskin Gang makes a comeback, under the leadership of Duke Arfaas. They soon gain control over Evansville police, courtesy of police chief Merle. ** Gunner and Skellig murder Erin Flippo. ** Candi flees to Viron and attends the university. ** Miriam flees to Farrenville. ** Candi begins dating Denny Levens after believing Donte is dead. ** Donte, a prisoner of war, vows to help out the Wortells who are his friends. When Charlie Wortell's parents both die, Donte vows he will adopt when he has the means. ** The Hebbleskin Gang creates Musaran after abducting Jeraime Malestrom. * 2020: ** Candi Marie "Stevens" Flippo loses her job at the Hazy Eighty's Bowling Alley when it is taken over by Victor Nanale. ** Miriam makes a name for herself online as the infamous "Sniperbadger." She briefly dates Ken Corillo, before he dies. ** Candi and Denny kill Gunner, and then get married. Candi gets pregnant on the first try, leading her to lose a battle and take off for the duration of her pregnancy. ** Musaran murders Viron students in a residential hall. * 2021: ** Musaran murders Denny. Candi survives, but goes into labor. ** Candi gives birth in the hospital to Angie Levens, who dies shortly after birth. Angie severs Kimiyato's clairvoyant link with Candi permanently, thereby destroying Kimi's psychic abilities forever. ** Imaki rescues Candi from the hospital, then trains her to become Ciem. ** Imaki later dies of a heart attack. Candi inherits his fortune, along with several suits he had been secretly manufacturing for her. She dons the Ciem mantle. ** Under the Ciem mantle, Candi frees Donte from Meethlite imprisonment and the two of them destroy one of Arfaas' warships. They also free Jeraime from the Musaran AI and restore his sanity at the expense of him going blind for life. * Candi's regular career as Ciem begins. * Donte begins receiving cancer treatment from Darius. * "Navyrope" becomes the name of an underground organization, and the FPB declares war. * Political compromise in the church of Rob Marrington's youth causes him to leave it and find another. * Rob meets Ann Kim, who works as a radiologist. The two of them begin dating. * Hannah Marrington's domestic partner, Richard Sartor, begins poisoning her to cause her to miscarry their baby. * Richard throws Hannah out of his house, in spite knowing she is dependent. He replaces her with the same woman, Pam Alino, that stole Hannah's job at the vet clinic. Richard also takes measures to steal most of Hannah's possessions and give them to Pam. * Hannah is forced to move in with her brother Rob in the country. * The Ming-Yo and Ming-Cho are manufactured successfully in China. The Mik-Non vow to stop at nothing to obtain both gems. * Duke Arfaas has an affair with Kimiyato Hiriyama. * Hannah devotes herself to public speaking to warn young girls against the evils of cohabiting. Most of them remain apathetic about Hannah's warnings. * Steve McLaine and Miriam Flippo get a cabin in Alaska together. They begin searching for the famed Queen Illaka Ruby. Ciem: Nuclear Crisis * 2023: ** After a loss of confidence, Candi and Donte begin to slip into sexual addiction. ** Involvement with the Meethlites has led to Simon Ardvin's live-in girlfriend Kathy abandoning him. ** The Meethlites begin pressuring Simon to repay his debts to them. He is reluctant to comply, since they had already taken his girlfriend from him. ** Hannah Marrington becomes good friends with an old man named Charlie, and with his dog. ** Jake sets out in search of Hannah. He will soon find himself in search of the Ming-Cho. ** Miriam conceives twins Marie and Trina with Steve McLaine, but does not tell him right away. ** Simon is finally captured by Meethlite scientists for not paying his debts. They recover a lycanthropy formula that Denny was once working on. ** Candi becomes pregnant via Donte with Frank, but does not know this right away. At the same time, she develops the flu. ** Lloyd Kolumn, an NSA agent, forges a treacherous alliance with Arfaas and the Hebbelskin Gang. ** Melvin Markus, in on the conspiracy, helps guide the Mik-Non to attack Evansville. While at it, he also frames Miriam for espionage and blackmails Steve. Steve turns around and surrenders to Chinese agents in order to clear Miriam's name. ** Miriam flees on a plane towards Evansville to find Candi, unaware of how much chaos has been going on there. ** Simon is transformed into Captain Aardwulf due to an accident. He begins hunting Miriam. ** Vienna Dockler and Betty Harmin steal the Ming-Yo and Ming-Cho, respectively. Vienna is manipulated by her CIA-operative father into hiding in Evansville, unaware of his involvement with Kolumn and Arfaas. ** Betty flees to Farrenville, where she hides the Ming-Cho in elder Charlie's backyard tires. She tries to escape, and is soon gunned down by Chinese agents. They are frustrated that they fail to recover the Ming-Cho. ** Donte takes off for treatment under Darius while Candi stays behind. A disturbing dream leads her to want to patrol the streets for peace of mind. This leads to her meeting Andrew Tinsel, and learning of Kolumn's treachery as well as the conspiracy against Miriam. ** Candi and Miriam spend most of Ciem: Nuclear Crisis running away from their shared enemies while Candi struggles to not lose her powers. ** Veronica Stalick witnesses Miriam hit Capp Aard with her car. She flees to safety in New Orleans, and discusses what she saw with her friend from school, Chuck Corsi. Chuck soon begins speculating with her on the significance of it, and falls just short of deducing Candi's identity. ** After returning from a visit with Darius, Donte rejoins Candi and the two of them destroy the Ming-Yo. Vienna and Miriam join forces with them to defeat Capp Aard and expose Kolumn. Chinese Agents Black Rat and Stung Hornet also lend their aid. ** Candi and Donte get married in California. Steve and Miriam join, making it a double wedding. Marina is among the attendees. ** Kolumn flees for his life after being exposed as a traitor. He vows revenge on the Flippos, starting with Candi. ** The Hebbelskin Gang's resources diminish to almost nothing, as they lose battles all over the world. ** Candi and Donte adopt Charlie Wortell, and Candi announces to Donte that she is pregnant with Frank. Path of the Ming-Cho * Charlie (the elder) agonizes with Hannah over the loss of his wife, Belle, several years ago. He does not understand, however, why he and his dog begin feeling very sick and in pain. * Rob's hotel is placed under new management when the chain is bought out. This leads to Rob himself losing his job to make way for someone else that the new management had promised a position to. * Radiation sickness causes Charlie to pass out and his dog to die. The couple bring Ann to the house and discover that the Ming-Cho is leaking. Jake finds them and seals the leak, then embarks on a journey to Nevada with Rob and Hannah to destroy the Ming-Cho before it can fall into the hands of the Mik-Non, Meethlites, Russians, or even the Mafia. Ann stays behind to take care of Charlie. * Jake and Hannah resume their past relationship. * The trio succeed in their goal of destroying the Ming-Cho. Charlie recovers and begins mentoring a new girl after Hannah and Jake live happily ever after. Rob gets another job. Ciem: Condemnation * Arfaas dies. With what little is left, the Hebbelskin Gang regroups under Kolumn's leadership. * Candi is captured by Kolumn * Dolly steals a suit from Darius and becomes the Earwig. * Kimiyato, now with a Milp costume, terrorizes Evansville. * Darius dies. * Candi and Donte move to Kentucky with Charlie and Frank to start their lives over. Post-Condemnation * Candi gets a job at a crime lab. * Steve and Miriam have their third child, Larry. Gerosha Abolition Main article: Abolition * Judge Terry Beliah of the 9th Circuit Court of Appeals is discovered by Extirpon to have been dealing under the table with Lloyd Kolumn, Duke Arfaas, the FPB, and the Kerpher Gang, and to have been involved in an overseas sex ring wherein which he secretly sold his stepdaughter so she couldn't testify against him for molesting her. ** While Extirpon is distracted battling a band of psychopathic criminals in Iceland; Beliah aids several criminals that were imprisoned by Emeraldon, Ciem, Extirpon, Navyrope, Pilltar, and the Gray Champion with their escape from prison. He then has them gather to forge rallies and mobs with some of his corrupt union friends. ** Beliah then legislates from the bench to declare a new law that no evidence acquired in a case by police with Extirpon's aid may be used in court. He also declares a nationwide manhunt on Extirpon, thus completely delegitimizing him. In spite most of America protesting the judicial activism, Beliah's mobs move quickly across country to silence their opposition. ** Extirpon, realizing that the only way to humiliate the entire system is for a still-legitimate force to expose and take down Beliah, decides not to use his vast array of powers for anything involving taking Beliah down. He decides that he needs to be vindicated; and that in the mean time, he will not submit evidence to police or cooperate with authorities. He all but retreats from fighting crime entirely; and seeks shelter with whomever is sympathetic to his cause even the slightest. ** Extirpon gets Candi and Donte to agree that they need to keep on eye on their town in Kentucky for any activity from anyone connected with Beliah, and to rally conservatives and libertarians across the country to counteract him and his followers with counter demonstrations. * Ciem has to battle a few out-of-control Beliah supporters, but the police side with Ciem because only Extirpon was outlawed. Meanwhile, Beliah convinces European leaders to ban Extirpon from Belgium, and gets hate bloggers to paint Extirpon and anyone sympathetic towards him as a terrorist. * Dolly and Lex create a new helmet with a non-possessive and non-evil AI inside so that Dolly can resume being the Earwig. She agrees to keep it handy in case she's called on for action, and Lex makes some upgrades to the Earwig suit so that short-range flight in it is finally possible. Dolly prepares to drop Jeraime off with Donte, Candi, Charlie, and Frank if things get especially bad. * Kyle "Meerkat" Freneti is nearly killed by FPB sympathizers in a surprise ambush, because they feared that he'd tip off police to their latest schemes. He is rescued by Navyrope, and the two gather with Charlotte "Mukade" Yamamura and agree they need to find Candi and join her faction. * Seth Lambrelli and Stephanie Barrin establish contact with the other heroes and state that they'd be willing to aid them if necessary, but want to keep quiet about it so the government doesn't confiscate Pilltar. * Beliah takes advantage of the power he's gained to repay a favor to corrupt politicians in Massachusetts. He gets a Boston judge to declare the Gray Champion an outlaw, which leads to Hea Pang going to prison for associating with Gray. Her daughter is rescued by Gray and Navyrope, as Child Protection Services is after the child in order to stick it to Gray for being a Marlquaanite. * In a controversial move, Beliah decides to lobby for making all Marlquaanites be declared enemies of the state. He even pushes for outlawing all Phexos. The measure gets shot down when he adamantly refuses to add Meethexos to his list. * Beliah's thugs attack Jeral and Emily Cormier after breaking into their home. Since Jeral is no longer Botan, he cannot summon plant life to his aid. The two and their son barely escape from the mob, partially with Extirpon's help. However, Extirpon makes the mistake of showing up; and an army of small robots soon encircle him after the mob flees. He ends up in a Marlquaanite containment field, in suspended animation. He is then taken to an underground facility and hooked up to a generator that keeps his field powered; effectively freezing him indefinitely. ** Jeral begins wishing he could be Botan again, but Emily discourages him from thinking this way. * Beliah's thugs then attack Steve and Miriam McLaine in Alaska and force them out of their home. This compels Miriam to resume being Sniperbadger, even though she abandoned that life to raise her daughters Marie and Trina. * Candi and Miriam set up a network for persecuted Phexos and Marlquaanites everywhere. Public sympathy begins to grow for Phexos' rights after Miriam gets help from Vienna Dockler to expose Kolumn-like persecution by Beliah's mob associates. * A lawyer suing to have Beliah's law against Extirpon overturned is assassinated in the middle of a courtroom session by a sniper. Unfazed by how this makes him look, Beliah decides to let Extirpon's capture be made public knowledge. A manhunt begins to eliminate the Gray Champion and Navyrope, while Lex Philippine successfully rescues Hea from prison. * Stephanie convinces Seth to give Pilltar to Lex for safekeeping, and the two of them start hiding Gray and Navyrope. * Villains Cupric and the Sapphire King decide to join the resistance when a woman important to both of them is murdered by Beliah's allies. Cupric is soon recaptured when he tries to rescue Extirpon. Sapphire King decides to play it smart, and find Vienna. He learns that Vienna has been arrested on trumped-up charges and is being held in solitary confinement in a maximum-security prison with no trial. She gives him a lead to a resistance sympathizer that immediately gives away Valerie's secret agent status to the world, in exchange for exposing Beliah. * SWAT teams raid Seth's home after a spy for Beliah at a grocery store begins to suspect that Seth has pro-resistance sympathies. Embarrassed to find nothing incriminating since Navyrope and Gray are not in the area at that time, the teams arrest Seth and Stephanie anyway to save face. * Miriam locates Beliah's abused stepdaughter in Thailand, and the Gray Champion goes in pursuit with Mukade's help. The Sapphire King, being still a criminal at heart, reverts to his old ways and is captured. Beliah tries using him and Cupric as reasons that Phexos and Malquaanites both deserve to be killed simply for existing. * Beliah pulls together some resources from Hebbleskin Gang remnants and creates a werewolf to attack Evansville in the hopes of finding resistance members there and making them pay. Dolly and Lex make good on their plans, with Lex piloting Pilltar and Dolly resuming her work as the Earwig to take down Beliah's creation. * Jeral Cormier tracks down his friend Triste, a Plant-Lady who is less stable than his former Botan form. She agrees to risk her life to help Vienna get out of her unlawful imprisonment. The three of them proceed to bring Vienna to the White House. The President is so disgusted, that he demands an internal investigation of the Court of Appeals. He also demands that the Supreme Court overturn the ban on Extirpon, and that the military set Extirpon free. * The President then makes a speech concerning why he agreed to overturning the ban on Extirpon; but an assassin who is friends with Beliah makes an attempt on the President's life. The would-be assassin gets away, but the murder is thwarted by a returned Gray Champion deflecting the bullet with his sword. Mob members begin a desperate attempt to kidnap Beliah's daughter when she appears, knowing that her testimony is the end for them. ** Mob members in Kentucky start an anti-Ciem march. * Beliah's stepdaughter presents damning evidence against Beliah to the Supreme Court, much of it on her own body. Beliah tries to use his mob to hide from the law after being deposed as a judge; and they begin creating riots all across the country to divert the President's attention away from Beliah and onto side issues. * The heroes all return to their homes the minute Extirpon is freed and filled in on what has been happening in his absence. He immediately begins slaughtering hundreds of Beliah affiliates all over the country, purging plagued cities of their evil. Extirpon finishes by dropping a giant steel stake from out of nowhere on top of Beliah himself, as Beliah tries in vain to use the race card to morally disable Extirpon. In fact, Extirpon (White) flashes projections in the sky of Miriam (Indo-Persian Mulatto) and Tiffany Sterlie (Black,) just to drive home how pathetic Beliah's (Black) use of a racial argument really is. * Once Beliah dies, most of the world returns to normal. Extirpon, however, remains banned in Belgium. Ciem Tomorrow * The world of Metheel is destroyed. The only Meethlites that remain are on Earth. * John and Dana are born. * When John and Dana enter their teen years, Candi retires permanently from being Ciem. * A faction of Meethlites wishing to restore the Hebbelskin Gang capture and behead Candi, Miriam, and Marina. They also attempt to behead Dana, but she escapes with the aid of a Marlquaanite. * Charlie becomes the head of a large company. * Frank dies. * John gets a job working for his brother Charlie. * Dana goes to live with her cousins Lex Philippine and Andy Baret. * Dana begins dating Devin Spanz. * Civil war breaks out, and the Phaletori are formed. * Dana assumes the role of a futuristic version of Ciem to battle the Phaletori and their release of true Centhuens. Post-Ciem Tomorrow * Dana's identity as the new Ciem is blown. * Disaster and dystopia on Earth lead to Dana joining a freedom fighter movement. * Dana and Devin marry, and have a son. * The Spanz family helps destroy the Phaletori, but not before all of Phaelon is destroyed. See also * The Battle for Gerosha * The Gray Champion: Freedom's Apparition * Navyrope * Ciem: Vigilante Centipede * Ciem: Nuclear Crisis * A Witness from Dirbine * Pursuit of the Facts * Path of the Ming-Cho * Ciem: Condemnation Category: Gerosha universe